Promise
by dolce-bebe
Summary: Sasuke reminisces before deciding to end Sakura's life during the final battle. SasuSaku. ONE SHOT.


Promise

By: dolce bebe

Disclaimer: If I owed them, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction =(

A/N: I'm really starting to like this one shot deal. This is just a quick idea I came up with. Hope you all like!

* * *

><p><em>"Hello."<em>

_"Who are you? How did you find this place?"_

_"I come here all the time. My mother says that this is where all the cherry blossoms bloom in the spring time."_

_"So?"_

_"I like cherry blossoms."_

_"And?"_

_"I like it because it's named after me!"_

_"Because of your hair?"_

_"Yup! That's why they named me Sakura. They said my hair reminded them of the cherry blossoms here."_

_"It's odd looking."_

_"It is not! My mama says that I'm unique and very cute."_

_"Not really."_

_"You're not very nice."_

_"I wasn't trying to be. Why are you still here? Can't you see I'm waiting for someone."_

_"Oh? A girlfriend."_

_"W-What? No! I'm only eight!"_

_"So? There's a boy that lives three blocks from me who says he has three of them."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Then who are you waiting for?"_

_"…My brother."_

_"Are you both going to be watching the cherry blossoms too?"_

_"No. We are here to train."_

_"Train? Why? What for?"_

_"I'm a shinobi."_

_"You can't be a shinobi. You're just a boy."_

_"Stop laughing! I am too a shinobi. I'll be the best there is one day."_

_"Hm… Maybe."_

_"Feh… I don't care what you think. You'll probably grow up to be a nurse or something."_

_"What? No way! I want to be a shinobi too!"_

_"You can't." "And why not?"_

_"Because shinobi don't have pink hair."_

_"They could so!"_

_"Can not."_

_"Can so!"_

_"When are you going to leave? You're so annoying."_

_"You're mean."_

_"So?"_

_"I'm trying to be nice. I like you."_

_"You're a strange girl. We don't even know each other."_

_"Sure we do. You know my name's Sakura, and I know that your name is…"_

_"Point proven."_

_"Why won't you tell me?"_

_"Because I don't want to."_

* * *

><p>3 days later.<p>

_"Who is that girl?"_

_"I don't know, brother."_

_"She has been watching us for three days."_

_"So?"_

_"Don't be rude, Sasuke."_

_"I'm not. It's not my fault she won't go away."_

_"Maybe she likes you."_

_"No!"_

_"No?" "Yes!…Er I mean no!"_

_"You don't like her?"_

_"I don't even know her, brother!"_

_"If you say so."_

* * *

><p>3 days later.<p>

_"What do you want?"_

_"That's not a proper greeting."_

_"So?"_

_"You like that word a lot don't you?"_

_"Go away." "I know your name now."_

_"…"_

_"I heard one of the other boys calling you earlier. They said your name is Sasuke."_

_"So?"_

_"So…I just came to tell you that I finally figured it out."_

_"Good job. Now go away. I'm training."_

_"Are you going to shoot fire from your mouth like yesterday? You sure didn't look like you're good at it."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Your brother is very good at it though. You should practice more."_

_"That's what I was doing until you showed up."_

_"My mama told me that practice makes perfect."_

_"…"_

_"Will you teach me once you're good at it?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's a family secret."_

_"Can't you share?"_

_"You'll just burn that pretty hair of yours."_

_"You think my hair is pretty?"_

_"No."_

_"But you just said-"_

_"Go away."_

* * *

><p>5 days later.<p>

_"Do you think we can be friends, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"I think you could use a friend. You're always by yourself training."_

_"A shinobi doesn't need friends."_

_"Why doesn't your brother come by anymore? I don't see him."_

_"He's busy. He's ANBU captain now."_

_"What's an ANBU?"_

_"I thought you said you wanted to be a kunoichi?"_

_"I do."_

_"And you don't even know what ANBU is?"_

_"No."_

_"Hn."_

_"Aren't you going to tell me?"_

_"No. Figure it out for yourself."_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"I said…Do you like me?"_

_"N-No!"_

_"My mama says that if a boy is mean to a girl, it means he likes her."_

_"I don't like you."_

_"But I like you."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Can't we be friends?"_

_"Go ask someone else."_

_"But they don't like me. They make fun of me because they say I have a big forehead."_

_"You do. Now leave me alone."_

* * *

><p>2 days later.<p>

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"T-The other girls.. They hate me."_

_"Why?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"Stop that."_

_"Why are they so mean? I didn't do anything."_

_"Maybe it's because you're so annoying."_

_"You're not helping."_

_"I don't want to help."_

_"B-But you're so strong."_

_"…."_

_"C-Can you help me if they come?"_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"You're a shinobi right? My mama says that shinobi from Konoha defend their people, so you have to defend me."_

_"…Do you really think I'm strong?"_

_"Yes."_

_"…Fine. I'll protect you no matter what."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes! Just leave me alone!"_

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

_The boy never returned to the grassy fields after that. She sat patiently waiting for him to come. He always came. And so she waited, but seven days had already gone by and the meadow was still and silent._

_They ran after her again earlier that day. Poking and pointing with their fingers towards her forehead. What was wrong with them? Her forehead was perfectly fine._

_The girl frowned, hitching her knees closer to her chest. Boys never did keep their promises._

* * *

><p>3 days later.<p>

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"…"_

_"Where have you been? I've been waiting for so long."_

_"Go away."_

_"You know you said you'd protect me, but you weren't here. Where did you go?"_

_"…"_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"I said… LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

_"Mama? What's a massacre?"_

_"Honey, please don't say words like that."_

_"But why?"_

_"Just don't, Sakura."_

_"But mama, everyone in school is talking about it."_

_"Don't listen to those children, Sakura. They're not good for you. It's not nice to gossip."_

_"Okay, mama."_

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

_"Sasuke-kun, why don't you talk anymore? Are you mad at me?"_

_"…"_

_"Was somebody bullying you too?"_

_"…"_

_"You know my mama always tells me that even though those girls make fun of me, I should always stay strong. And every time she tells me that I think about you. Because you're such a strong shinobi."_

_"…"_

_"Why aren't you talking?"_

_"…"_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"…I'm never coming back to this place again."_

_"Huh? Why not?"_

_"I hate him."_

_"Hate who?"_

_"It's none of your business!"_

_"Well, whatever's bothering you, I understand."_

_"…"_

_"It's going to be okay."_

_"You don't know anything about me!"_

_"I could… if I got to know you better."_

_"In your dreams."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_"Stop smiling like that."_

_"You're always so mean to me."_

_"…" _

_"But that's okay. I'll like you no matter how mean you get, okay?"_

* * *

><p>5 years later.<p>

_"I-I love you so much! … If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. … I'll do anything for you. So, please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here… with me! If you can't stay…take me with you."_

_"You really are annoying."_

* * *

><p>Three years later.<p>

His eyes swirled, in unreadable confusion, arm shaking as he held it well above his head. His kusanagi was rested between his blood stained fingers, swirling with the dangerous glow of his chakra.

_'Don't leave!'_

Crimson eyes widened.

_'If you do, I'll scream!'_

From a far distance he could here the screeching of his blonde ex-team mate as he struggled with the gaping wound that he had inflicted on his chest. "No, Sasuke!"

_'Sakura…'_

He paid no attention to the screams. His chest was heaving. Why did she not run? Why was she there?

His hands couldn't stop shaking. It would only take a fraction of a second. A second that felt like eternity.

_'Thank you.'_

Her jade eyes were swimming with tears. Why was she always crying?…Always so annoying?

He could make her disappear right now if he wanted to.

_'You're a shinobi right?'_

His breathing quickened.

_'My mama says that shinobi from Konoha defend their people, so you have to defend me.'_

The tears pooled against her lashes, her bottom lip quivering.

_'… Do you really think I'm strong?'_

"Stop this, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice screamed.

_'Yes.'_

Why couldn't she just go away? Just leave-leave just like the rest of them.

_'…Fine. I'll protect you no matter what.'_

The redness in his eyes swirled, disappearing into a sea of black.

_'Promise?'_

The dirt below his feet stilled as his sword fell.

_'Yes! Just leave me alone!'_

He felt his body crumble…and she was still there. Why was she still there holding him in her arms?

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered his name, holding him closer to her.

He could feel the wetness of her tears strain his neck.

"I-I understand, Sasuke-kun," she said. "It's going to be okay…."

He closed his eyes, too tired to leave them open. "You don't know anything about me."

"I-I could…" she replied. "If I got to know you better…"

He froze, his eyes flashing, and she only held onto him tighter. He gave in, leaning his head against her neck, a small smirk on his lips. "In your dreams."

He could picture her smiling, envisioning the girl with closed, gleeful eyes, long, pink hair blowing in the wind. She was so small back then.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, her tone bouncing.

"Stop smiling like that."

She buried her face in his dampened hair. "You're always so mean to me."

His smirk widened, and he said nothing.

"But that's okay. I'll like you no matter how mean you get…okay?"

* * *

><p>Review! ^^<p> 


End file.
